Eve
song Eve}} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. |tx1HBl3W3wQ}} Eve (いぶ), formerly known as Keitora (けいとら) and Kurowa (クロわ), is an known for his very distinctive thin, boyish voice, which despite being slightly nasal in tone is very gentle and nice-flowing. His voice is usually described as being -like or "cute", however he can also sing in a more uncharacteristically rough manner, as seen in parts of his cover of "Headphone Actor" . He generally sings in a deeper mid-range voice, but tends to shift registers to a slightly higher range when necessary, such as in his cover of "Nakimushi Robot" . He first started uploading covers in April 2009 at the age of 13, however his first cover as "Eve", "TRAGIC BOY" , was uploaded in October 2009. Prior to this, he had gone by two different names, Kurowa and Keitora, before finally settling on his current name. Most of his covers from 2009 have since been either deleted or set to private with few exceptions; somewhat unusually, his Mylists divide his uploads by the year they were uploaded. Though he mostly sings VOCALOID songs from a variety of genres, he is also known to be a fan of indie and folk rock, having covered songs by the bands Galileo Galilei and RADWIMPS. Aside from covering songs, he himself is one of the lead singers for the Japanese indie band einie, alongside Natsushiro Takaaki; he also composes songs and writes lyrics for the band. In addition to vocals, he also plays the acoustic guitar, and has accompanied his singing a few times with his own acoustic arrangements; an example of this would be his cover of the RADWIMPS song "37458" . He also serves as an extra guitarist on some of einie's songs. He has participated in several live events since his debut, and has also been featured in a remarkable number of the utaite-centric magazines Utattemita no Hon and 2.5Song MATE.Eve's Twitter profile Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 29, 2013) # Shounen Shoujo no Kotoba (Sohta album) (Released on July 07, 2013) # Letter #1 (Released on August 09, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # atorie (KaiseiP album) (Released on April 26, 2014) # Riot of color (Released on August 17, 2014) # oyasumi with Yurin (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on May 05, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # COLORFUL (Released on August 26, 2015) # (Released on September 02, 2015) # PALLETE (Release on May 11, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # hanave (花火) with hana # Everkey with hummerkey # Natsueve (なついぶ) with Natsushiro Takaaki # Yurui (ゆるい) with Yurin List of Covered Songs (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.04.12) (Taken down on NND) As Keitora: # "haL1." (2009.04.18) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.04.19) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion) -retake- (2009.04.19) As Eve: # "TRAGIC BOY" (2009.10.01) # "Starduster" (2009.10.22) (Private) # "No Logic" (2009.11.14) (Private) # "Boukyaku Alice" (Forgotten Alice) (2009.11.15) (Private) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2009.12.17) (Private) # "Melt" -Male ver.- (2009.12.23) (Private) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.12.23) (Private) # "trick and treat" feat. Eve and Leesha (2009.12.23) # "Love Atomic・Transfer" (2009.12.28) (Private) # "Ura Omote Lovers/Zureteiku" (Two-Faced Lovers/Out of Step) -Mashup- feat. Eve and Yuzusuke (2009.12.29) # "25-goko-me no Senshokutai" (The 25th Chromosome) (RADWIMPS song) -Acoustic ver.- (2010.01.08) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.01.10) # "Kuusou Palette" (Daydream Palette) (2010.02.13) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" feat. Eve and hana (2010.02.20) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Rabbit of Happiness) (Touhou) feat. Eve and Emmy (2010.06.11) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin. Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., lino, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi, Nimo and yue (2010.08.09) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.22) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dreameater on the Sand) (2010.09.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Smiling" -TKW48 presents- feat. Ryukke, Penyo, LiCHe*, Eve, Natsuki, Tom, KIA, TAKARA, syu-hey, Hasune, Nanashino Id, T98, Tatsuta, Rimu, Daiyan, Rity, Karimura, Tomono, Consommé, Crack, Takao☆ and Yamato (2010.09.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.17) # "BadBye" feat. Eve and 38Ban (2011.03.30) # "Panda Hero" feat. Eve and 38Ban (2011.03.30) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.04) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Aoi Shiori" (Blue Bookmark) (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai. OP) (2011.07.08) (Community only) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Eve and 38Ban (2011.08.03) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.08.13) # "37458" (RADWIMPS song) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.09) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.10.06) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Eve and hummerkey (2011.10.21) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) feat. Eve, yohei, Yunokawa, Masaya, tomika, UMA, Otonine, Anna, GEM, Rida, Amyu, Shirayuki Eve, Jenga, Renka, Leo, amato, Tebari, Hiyori Ichigo, Issa, Ruu*, Sensei and Kabi (2011.10.23) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. Eve and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.11.08) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) (2012.01.06) # "Merry to Nicolaus" (Merry and Nicolaus) (2012.01.13) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.14) # "Zenryoku Shissou." (Absolute Disappearance.) (2012.02.01) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2012.02.04) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (The Great Thief Chiyoko Kubozono Never Fails) (2012.02.27) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) # "Gozen 3-ji no Headphone" (3am Headphones) (2012.04.03) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) feat. Eve, Kano, Score, 38Ban and 4Yen (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Eve and hummerkey (2012.06.04) # "Smiling" ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. Eve, Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, S!N, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, 38Ban, Mihomi, Keropi and yu-k@ (2012.06.02) # "Denpa Chuudoku" (Radio Wave Addiction) (2012.06.19) # "Bedside Talking" (2012.07.05) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2012.08.23) # "Yuugure Sensei" (Mr. Twilight) (2012.08.25) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.13) # "Mayonaka no Step End" (Midnight Step End) (2012.09.30) # "Fuyuu Shounen" (Floating Boy) (Original with einie) (2012.10.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) feat. Eve and hummerkey (2012.10.30) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2012.11.07) # "World・Calling" (2012.12.01) # "IVY" feat. Eve and KK (chorus) (2012.12.14) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2012.12.19) # "Yoru wo Koero" (Overcome the Night) (2012.12.28) # "Nakimushi Robo" (Crybaby Robot) (2013.01.05) # "Haru no Yo ni" (On a Spring Night) (2013.01.11) # "Gemini" feat. Eve and kain (2013.01.21) # "16-bit Girl" (2013.02.11) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Keihin Tohoku Shoegaze" (enuosi song) (Not in Mylist) # "Wonder" (Original with einie) (2013.04.17) # "Gunjou" (Aquamarine) (Original with einie) (2013.04.19) # "Aru Ichinichi" (That Certain Day) (Original with einie) (2013.04.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.06.01) # "Shirokuma Dance" (Dance of the Polar Bear) (2013.07.13) # "Nightwalker" (2013.08.15) # "Kodomo no Shikumi" (The Structure of Children) (2013.08.24) # "Mushroom Mother" (2013.08.30) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.10.06) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.02) # "K.L.M" (2013.11.23) # "Strangers" (2013.12.22) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) (2014.01.25) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.16) # "Alkali Seijin" (Alkaline Adult) (2014.02.22) # "Yue ni You and Me" (Therefore You and Me) feat. Eve and 38Ban (2014.03.01) # "Mune Ippai no Dame" (A Heart Full of Uselessness) (2014.03.15) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.25) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) -retake- (2014.04.02) (YT only) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) (2014.04.30) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) -Remake ver.- (2014.05.17) # "Shinjuku Sick" (2014.06.06) # "Mahou Densha to Kirai-chan" (Kirai-chan and the Magical Train) (2014.09.26) # "Yoru no Yume" (A Night's Dream) (Original with Sohta) (2014.10.15) # "Teitei Shinjae" (Walk Tall and Die) (2014.11.22) # "Aizoukan no UFO" feat. Eve and Yurin (2014.12.26) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.12) # "Fukazen na Shoguu" (Incomplete Treatment) (2015.01.17) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (2015.02.11) # "Tonchinkan no En" (2015.03.21) # "Silhouette" (KANA-BOON song) (2015.03.29) # "Rascal" (2015.05.10) # "Fuyuukan" (A Floating Feeling) (2015.06.12) # "Hello, World!" (2015.06.20) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.07.04) # "Rakujitsu no Yakusoku" (Promise of the Setting Sun) (Touken Ranbu song) feat. S!N and Eve (2015.08.14) # "Falling" (2015.08.24) # "Aisowarai" (Fake Smile) (2015.09.10) # "Very Merry Christmas" feat. Eve and rairu (chorus) (2015.12.19) # "Perfect Seimei" (Perfect Existence) (2016.01.16) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Sou and Eve (2016.04.18) # "Alien Alien" (2016.06.04) # "Zenzenzense" (The Existence Beforehand) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.07.08) (YT only) # "Hikou Shoujo" (Flight Girl) (2016.07.18) # "Love & Destroy" (2016.08.19) # "Yume Tourou" (RADWIMPS song) (2016.09.11) # "Sparkle" (RADWIMPS song) (2016.09.16) # "Nandemonaiya" (RADWIMPS song) (2016.10.06) # "Demon Dance Tokyo" (2016.10.18) # "Wakusei Loop" (2016.10.19) # "Naimono Nedari" (KANA-BOON song) (2016.12.21) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.25) # "Marbel" (2017.02.03) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Riot of Color albums see here For einie albums see here |track1title = Yoru no Yume |track1info = |track1lyricist = Sohta |track1composer = Sohta |track1arranger = Sohta |track2title = Alkali Seijin |track2lyricist = |track2composer = TadanoCo |track2arranger = TadanoCo |track3title = Senkou Hanabi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Ramune |track3arranger = Ramune |track4title = Hello Mellow |track4lyricist = TadanoCo |track4composer = TadanoCo |track4arranger = TadanoCo |track5title = Shinkirou |track5lyricist = Eve |track5composer = Sohta |track5arranger = Ramune, TadanoCo |track6title = Mata Ashita |track6lyricist = Sohta |track6composer = Sohta |track6arranger = Sohta |track7title = Yoru wo Koero |track7lyricist = Ramune |track7composer = Ramune |track7arranger = Ramune }} |track1title = Uchuu Ryokou |track1info = (Eve & Yurin) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Ramune |track1arranger = Ramune |track2title = Teitei Shinjae |track2info = (Eve) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = TadanoCo |track2arranger = TadanoCo |track3title = Hello Goodbye no Housoku |track3info = (Yurin) |track3lyricist = Ramune |track3composer = Ramune |track3arranger = Ramune |track4title = Aizoukan no UFO |track4info = -oyasumi ver.- (Eve & Yurin) |track4lyricist = TadanoCo |track4composer = TadanoCo |track4arranger = TadanoCo |track5title = Oyasumi |track5info = (Eve) |track5lyricist = Eve |track5composer = Yurin |track5arranger = Yurin |track6title = Zzz... |track6info = (Yurin) |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Yurin |track6arranger = Yurin }} |track1title = Namae mo Shiranai Anata ni Koi wo Shita |track1info = |track1lyricist = Ramune |track1composer = Ramune |track1arranger = |track2title = Round Robin |track2info = |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = Eve |track2arranger = |track3title = Migi ni Ma Girl |track3info = |track3lyricist = Harufuri |track3composer = Harufuri |track3arranger = |track4title = Fukanzen na Shoguu |track4info = (ALBUM VER.) |track4lyricist = MI8k |track4composer = MI8k |track4arranger = |track5title = Hantai Shasen |track5info = |track5lyricist = Task |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Foreign My World |track6info = |track6lyricist = TadanoCo |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Mel Factory |track7info = |track7lyricist = Eve |track7composer = Eve |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinjuku chic |track8info = |track8lyricist = Task |track8composer = Task |track8arranger = |track9title = Ikanaide |track9info = (ALBUM VER.) |track9lyricist = Souta |track9composer = Souta |track9arranger = |track10title = Goodbye Day |track10info = |track10lyricist = Eve |track10composer = Eve |track10arranger = }} Standard versions = |track1title = Doushiyou mo Nai Kurai ni Kimi ga Suki |track1info = |track1lyricist = Ramune |track1composer = Ramune |track2title = Caravan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = Eve |track2arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track3title = Wakusei Loop |track3info = |track3lyricist = NayutalieN |track3composer = |track4title = Demon Dance Tokyo |track4info = |track4lyricist = MI8k |track4composer = MI8k |track5title = Fuuyuukan |track5info = |track5lyricist = Harufuri |track5composer = Harufuri |track6title = Short Umbrella |track6info = |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Eve |track6arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track7title = Rabbit Gray |track7info = |track7lyricist = Eve |track7composer = Eve |track7arranger = Yamagami Tomoya |track8title = Perfect Seimei |track8info = |track8lyricist = NayutalieN |track8composer = NayutalieN |track9title = Mel Factory |track9info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track9lyricist = Eve |track9composer = Eve |track9arranger = Yurin |track10title = sister |track10info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track10lyricist = Eve |track10composer = Eve |track10arranger = Ramune }} |-| Animate (limited) = |track1title = Doushiyou mo Nai Kurai ni Kimi ga Suki |track1info = |track1lyricist = Ramune |track1composer = Ramune |track2title = Caravan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = Eve |track2arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track3title = Wakusei Loop |track3info = |track3lyricist = NayutalieN |track3composer = |track4title = Demon Dance Tokyo |track4info = |track4lyricist = MI8k |track4composer = MI8k |track5title = Fuuyuukan |track5info = |track5lyricist = Harufuri |track5composer = Harufuri |track6title = Short Umbrella |track6info = |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Eve |track6arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track7title = Rabbit Gray |track7info = |track7lyricist = Eve |track7composer = Eve |track7arranger = Yamagami Tomoya |track8title = Perfect Seimei |track8info = |track8lyricist = NayutalieN |track8composer = NayutalieN |track9title = Mel Factory |track9info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track9lyricist = Eve |track9composer = Eve |track9arranger = Yurin |track10title = sister |track10info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track10lyricist = Eve |track10composer = Eve |track10arranger = Ramune |track11title = Ai no Scenario |track11info = (Bonus CD) |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = |track12title = Kami no Manimani |track12info = feat. Natsushiro Takaaki (Bonus CD) |track12lyricist = rerulili |track12composer = }} |-| Tsutaya (limited) = |track1title = Doushiyou mo Nai Kurai ni Kimi ga Suki |track1info = |track1lyricist = Ramune |track1composer = Ramune |track2title = Caravan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = Eve |track2arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track3title = Wakusei Loop |track3info = |track3lyricist = NayutalieN |track3composer = |track4title = Demon Dance Tokyo |track4info = |track4lyricist = MI8k |track4composer = MI8k |track5title = Fuuyuukan |track5info = |track5lyricist = Harufuri |track5composer = Harufuri |track6title = Short Umbrella |track6info = |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Eve |track6arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track7title = Rabbit Gray |track7info = |track7lyricist = Eve |track7composer = Eve |track7arranger = Yamagami Tomoya |track8title = Perfect Seimei |track8info = |track8lyricist = NayutalieN |track8composer = NayutalieN |track9title = Mel Factory |track9info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track9lyricist = Eve |track9composer = Eve |track9arranger = Yurin |track10title = sister |track10info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track10lyricist = Eve |track10composer = Eve |track10arranger = Ramune |track11title = Naimono Nedari |track11info = (KANA-BOON song) (Bonus CD) }} |-| Village Vanguard (limited) = |track1title = Doushiyou mo Nai Kurai ni Kimi ga Suki |track1info = |track1lyricist = Ramune |track1composer = Ramune |track2title = Caravan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = Eve |track2arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track3title = Wakusei Loop |track3info = |track3lyricist = NayutalieN |track3composer = |track4title = Demon Dance Tokyo |track4info = |track4lyricist = MI8k |track4composer = MI8k |track5title = Fuuyuukan |track5info = |track5lyricist = Harufuri |track5composer = Harufuri |track6title = Short Umbrella |track6info = |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Eve |track6arranger = Eguchi Ryo |track7title = Rabbit Gray |track7info = |track7lyricist = Eve |track7composer = Eve |track7arranger = Yamagami Tomoya |track8title = Perfect Seimei |track8info = |track8lyricist = NayutalieN |track8composer = NayutalieN |track9title = Mel Factory |track9info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track9lyricist = Eve |track9composer = Eve |track9arranger = Yurin |track10title = sister |track10info = (Rearrange Ver.) |track10lyricist = Eve |track10composer = Eve |track10arranger = Ramune |track11title = Radio CD |track11info = (Bonus CD) }} Gallery Illust. by |eve kain gemini 33016114.png|Eve (left) and kain (right), as seen in their cover of "Gemini" |eve kusare.png|Eve, as seen in his cover of "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" |eve yurufuwa jukai 27462624.png|Eve as seen in his cover of "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" |eve hummerkey hello worker2.png|hummerkey (left) and Eve (right), as seen in their cover of "Hello, Worker" |eve hummerkey shinzou.png|hummerkey (left) and Eve (right), as seen in their cover of "Shinzou Democracy" |eve tumblr.png|Eve, as seen on his tumblr. |roc eve.png|Eve, as seen in Riot of Color |eve tmbox.png|Eve as seen on TmBox |eve 3PV4iu5L.jpeg|Eve as seen on Twitter |EveYT.png|Eve's YT icon |extsm-pallette.png|38Ban, Sou, Eve and 000 as seen in EXIT TUNES album "PALLETE" }} Trivia * He is 173 cm tall (approximately 5'8"), and weighs 54 kg (119 lb).October 16, 2012 Twitter status * He currently lives in Tokyo, but has stated that Kobe is the city he'd most like to live in.December 31, 2012 Twitter status * His favorite food is sushi.October 15, 2012 Twitter status * He often adds the character "◎" to the end of his sentences when tweeting; this has become somewhat of an in-joke/trend among his fans and friends. * He has a QUAD-CAPTURE interface, a NEUMANN and a TLM102 mic and a SONAR recorder. External Links * Website * tumblr. * TmBox * Twitter * einie Twitter * einie website Category:Einie